


Truth or dare?

by catturner7007



Series: Reuploads from other sites [8]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Character Study, Class 3 E (Assassination Classroom), Cute Shiota Nagisa, Heart-to-Heart, Humour, Pranks, Truth or Dare, gossiping, more wholesomeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catturner7007/pseuds/catturner7007
Summary: The students of 3-E decide to have a get together on the weekend which quickly turn into plans for a big game of truth or dare. Needless to say, the students of 3-E have a lot of fun and just maybe some students might allow themselves to open up to the rest of the class for a nice moment of heart to heart.(Originally posted to my Fanfction.net account in 2018.)
Series: Reuploads from other sites [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831213
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Truth or dare?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally uploaded to FF.net in 2018. I'm reuploading it here to have all my fanfics in one place. :)

Today was Friday and classes had just finished, Nagisa was walking to the train station with Karma and Sugino had come along as well.

The three boys reached the train station and swiped their train cards to get in. Sugino sat down next to Karma and Nagisa stood next to them. "What are your plans for this weekend?" He asked the two boys sitting down. Sugino answered first, "I don't have much planned at all, maybe do some homework or something..."

"I don't have anything planned either-" Karma answered. "-Maybe try to beat my high score on the new fighting game I got."

...

"What if we plan something for the class?" Nagisa asked excitedly. "We could invite everyone to my place and we could do something together!" Sugino bumped his right arm into the air, "Yeah! That sounds like fun!"

Karma agreed, "Yeah it does, but what should we do? Like truth or dare or something?" Nagisa and Sugino both then nod at incredible speeds, "That sounds like a good idea!"

Not long after that, the train arrived and as the three go on they were still talking about the truth or dare game. "When should we plan it, Saturday or Sunday?"

"I think Sunday is better, more time to get people to come."

"Okay, Sunday it is!"

Nagisa got out his notebook and started to write the information down. Game of truth or dare with class on Sunday. At my house. "Not everyone will be able to make it though." Nagisa sighed.

"We'll just have to make do with who can come, a lot should still be able to." Sugino smiled.

Nagisa looked back at his notebook, "What time should it start and finish?" Karma put one hand up to his chin, giving him a 'thinking' gesture. "How about start at 9:00 am and finish at 2:00 pm?" He asked.

Nagisa nodded, "So five hours?" From 9:00am till 2:00pm. Nagisa got his phone out, "I'm going to create a group chat with the class to give them the details and ask if they can make it.

From: Nagisa Shiota

Hey guys, Sugino, Karma and I have planned for everyone to come over to my place on Sunday for a game of truth or dare and lunch. It starts at 9:00 am and finishes at 2:00 pm. If you guys are interested and can make it leave a message, so I can get the amount of food correct.

Thanks, Guys! :D

Nagisa sent the message to everyone in the class and Sugino and Karma's phones buzzed in front of him and they opened it but didn't reply. "We don't need to answer since we are the people who came up with it, right?" Sugino asked.

Karma interrupted him, "Ohhh, look, some people have already answered!"

Nagisa looked at his phone. 'That was quick.'

Kaede Kayano: I can make it! Looking forward to it. :3

Yuuma Isogai: I'm coming, but I might be a bit late.

Rio Nakamura: Not gonna miss my chance for blackmail and juicy gossip, I'm definitely coming.

Nagisa sighed.

Nagisa Shiota: Isogai, that's fine and Nakamura, we didn't plan this for that!

Rio Nakamura: :P

Nagisa sighed again and turned the screen of his phone off.

...

The two boys in front of him were smirking, "What?"

Karma looked up from his phone, "Okajima joined the conversation." Nagisa groaned. He reluctantly turned his phone on again to check on the chat room.

Taiga Okajima: JUICY GOSSIP ON THE GIRLS! I'm coming.

After that post, several girls from the class had posted telling him off for being such a pervert.

The train stopped at Nagisa's stop and he left saying goodbye to the two boys still on the train. He walked to his house, went to his room and made a list of the people who said they could come on Sunday. He still had another day to add people to this list, as tomorrow was Saturday.

\--------------

The next day went by extremely fast for Nagisa and well, for most of the people who were looking forward to the Sunday. More people were added to his list of people coming and he had gone out to buy food for them all.

The people who could make it for the boys were: Karma, Sugino, Isogai, Okajima, Maehara, Terasaka and of course himself and the girls: Kayano, Nakamura, Okuda, Fuwa, Kurahashi and Kanzaki.

On the day Nagisa put on a black short-sleeved shirt and blue jeans and he kept his hair in its signature pigtails. The first people to arrive were Karma and Sugino, they came early since they were a part of the planning of the event.

Nagisa wanted to ask the two of them something but didn't know how to put it into words, "Are we playing the game in my room or the living room, b-because I'm not sure ... if I'm ... c-comfortable ... with having the ... girls in my ... room." He looked at the floor.

Karma and Sugino tried their best not to burst out laughing, but Karma's sense of humour betrayed him. Karma was laughing now and Sugino couldn't help himself. Nagisa was extremely embarrassed now and his face decided to rival Karma's hair colour.

"I-it's not funny."

As Nagisa said that Nakamura, Kayano and Okuda walked into the room. (Nagisa left the front door open so he didn't have to keep going to open it.) The three girls saw the two boys laughing their heads off and Nagisa looking extremely embarrassed. Nakamura spoke up, "What's going on here-"

"NOTHING, NOTHING AT ALL!" Nagisa screamed and waved his hands in front of himself resulting in the two boys laughing harder.

...

"So where are we playing?" Okuda asked innocently not realising the situation. The two boys fell on the floor crying and holding their stomachs. Nagisa marched over to them, anger and embarrassment written all over his face and was about to kick them when they saw, stopped laughing and got up and went to a safe place away from Nagisa.

"We'll be playing in the living from-" Snickers are exchanged, death glare is pointed at them, the room goes silent. "-my mum is out for the day so we have the whole house to ourselves." Nagisa smiled innocently. 'How can he go from I'll kill you to let's play a game in 3 seconds flat?' Thought Karma and Sugino.

The six of them sat in the living room and waited for more people to arrive, they killed time by talking about school. The order that people showed up in after that was, Terasaka, Kurahashi, Kanzaki, then Maehara and Okajima together, Fuwa and then Isogai came 10 minutes late as he had said.

The group of them sat in the living room and chatted about their most recent assassination attempt for Koro-sensei. When that conversation had died down, Karma suddenly stands up, "For the truth or dare game we need to have some sort of system deciding whether we're doing truth or dare. Otherwise, everyone will keep picking the same one."

He went to the kitchen and came back with a cup and a piece of paper, he cut the paper into two small parts and wrote TRUTH on one and DARE on the other. He put them in the cup. "There. All set." The people there nodded.

In the living room was a three seater couch, two armchairs and two bean bags which Nagisa had gotten from his room. Nagisa sat on the far right on the couch, Kayano sat in the middle and Okuda on the other end. Fuwa sat on the floor next too Okuda and Isogai on the other side in one of the armchairs. Kanzaki had the other armchair next to Isogai. Nakamura and Karma took the bean bags and sat down. All the rest of them sat on the ground like Fuwa.

Karma decided to start the game, "Okay then, Isogai, you will be gong first since you were last here." Isogai nodded, got handed the cup and put his hand into it, he pulled out TRUTH. "Okay then-" Karma started, "-we don't really know much about this about you, how many girls have you ever dated?"

Isogai kept his expression calm, "I have only ever dated one person." Then he smiled like he always does. Karma was surprised he had honestly expected there to be no girls. "Really?!" Everyone in the room screamed/squealed. Isogai nodded and looked around the room he really wanted to change the subject right now, so he decided to start the next round, "Fuwa."Isogai handed her the cup. Fuwa put her hand into the cup and pulled out DARE, "Yes!" Fuwa stood up and pumped her hands into the air.

Isogai didn't really know what to dare someone, he had come because Maehara had begged him to. "Ummm, Fuwa, I dare you to imitate your favourite manga character in front of everyone here." Fuwa could tell that Isogai had chosen something that she would enjoy doing. 'Damn Ikemen.' But she was still really happy to be asked to do this.

Fuwa got up and did the dare. She actually did it perfectly, but no one in the room knew who she was supposed to be. Fuwa did various stances and some that looked like punches. One stance was with one of her hands on the floor with her crouching and looking down. She didn't seem to care about whether everyone knew who she was or not. When she was done she sat back down and smiled triumphantly at her performance. "Kurahashi."

Kurahashi stood up to go and get the cup from Fuwa. She took it and pulled out DARE. "Yay~!"

"Okay, Kurahashi I dare you to draw a moustache on your face with a permanent marker." Kurahashi laughed genuinely and smiled. "Okay~... But can you draw it for me? I won't be able to see it."

"Sure." Fuwa got up and found a marker, she drew a moustache on Kurahashi's face and burst out laughing at her job. Kurahashi turned around to face the whole group and they laughed too. They laughed even more when she started pulling faces at them, the funniest being when she scrunched up her nose and smiled at the same time. Kurahashi picked up the cup with the paper in it and sat down at her spot, deciding who to ask.

"Maehara." The said boy stood up and went over to Kurahashi to pick either TRUTH or DARE. He put his hand in the cup and pulled out TRUTH. He showed the group, put the piece of paper in the cup again and sat down in his spot, waiting for a question. "How often do you get a love letter?" Everyone could tell that Kirahashi was actually interested, not just asking to make the playboy embarrassed, not like that would be easy anyway.

"Umm, like, maybe twice a week? But there are more at times of celebrations, like Christmas, Valentines and stuff..." Maehara scratched the back of his head and looked around the group. Most people had shocked expressions. 'That many!?' Kurahashi giggled, "Yeah, that sounds like you."

Nagisa stood up and went to the kitchen while the group discussed what had just been said, he came back with some chips in bowls and some lollies in packets. When he got back someone had connected Okajima's eyebrows using a brown marker, giving him a squiggly monobrow. "What did you guys do?!" Nagisa thought Okajima looked hilarious but he wouldn't say that out loud. "It's not my fault I pulled out dare!" Okajima complained. Maehara started laughing.

Nagisa took his spot back on the couch, "Let's all have a snack break and it will be Okajima's turn when we return to the game." Everyone agreed and had some snacks. Everyone was in groups talking and Okajima was alone, deep in thought about who he was going to choose. In the main group of Nagisa, Kayano, Karma, Nakamura, Sugino and Isogai, they were talking and laughing about Okajima's eyebrows. "His expression now looks so funny!" Kayano said while laughing. Karma joined in, "Yeah, no one can take him seriously now." Nakamura smirked, "But no one ever took him seriously anyway." Isogai was watching Okajima, "I wonder who he is going to ask next." No one in their group had any ideas. Everyone had some chips and finished all the lollies, they then returned to the game of truth and dare.

They all sat down in their spots and Okajima picked up the cup with the paper. "Kanzaki." She got up and took the cup from Okajima, she put her hand in and pulled out a piece of paper, TRUTH. She showed the group, put it back and sat down again. Okajima thought for a second, "What colour is your underwear right now?" Kanzaki was a little taken back she didn't say anything as Okajima was hit by nearly 5 different people, with Sugino leading the attack. She came back to her senses and answered, "Purple." She smiled. Okajima couldn't believe she had actually answered and stared at her dumbfounded. Sugino hit him one last time and sat down again a blush on his face.

Kanzaki picked up the cup and scanned the room for who she should ask. "Okuda." The girl with the glasses looked up and picked up the cup. TRUTH. Kanzaki was curious about the potion-making girl. "What is the worst failed potion you've made, like, what did it do?"

The glasses girl was in deep thought for a few seconds and then answered, "The potion that failed the most for me, was the one when I was making it and I didn't realise I had boiled it too much. I had never made it before and didn't realise that it had the wrong colour. It was a potion that could change the colour of things when drunken. I drank it to try it out and it made my skin completely white. It was only meant to change the colour of the things I saw not me myself. I looked really scary and when I looked in the mirror I screamed and passed out. Koro-sensei found me and panicked because my skin was so white I looked dead. I woke up and I explained what happened to him, it wore off after a while and Koro-sensei helped me make that potion again, but right."

Kanzaki nodded and gave the cup to Okuda, "Wow, Okuda, you passed out at seeing yourself like that? It must have been really scary." The glasses girl nodded and took the cup. "Umm, Nakamura." Nakamura got up to pick either TRUTH or DARE. She got DARE and sat down on her bean bag again. Okuda wanted to do something funny and decided on her dare, "Try putting makeup on without looking in the mirror."

Nakamura smiled, she knew this was going to be really funny.

Nagisa stood up, "I'll go get some of the makeup my mother doesn't use." Which was a lie, it was makeup she had given him to wear, but Nagisa wasn't going to say that. He came back down and handed all he had to Nakamura. Lipstick, blush, eyeshadow but he didn't bring eyeliner, he thought it might be a bit dangerous doing that without a mirror, 'She might poke her eye!'

Nakamura started with the eyeshadow, she picked a light greyish brown one and started to apply it, the people around her saw that she went a bit too high up and put a bit too much on. She finished both sides and went on to the blush. She put it on and again made it too heavy her cheeks were darkish pink now, instead of just a hint of colour. She finished with the funniest one, lipstick. She picked a light pink and started to put it on. She went over past her lips a bit and by the end of her doing it all, she looked like a bit like a clown. The group was already laughing before she finished. Okuda gave her a pocket mirror and she laughed as well when she saw her reflection.

"Everyone, I'll leave this on until lunch, then I'll take it off, kay?" People nodded and they continued. "Karma, your turn."

The redhead saw this coming, it was obvious that the blond was going to pick him. He smirked, leant over and took the cup from her. He put his hand in and pulled out TRUTH. He looked back at the blond girl/clown and waited for a question. "Hmm... Who do you think is the best looking girl in the class?"

Karma smirked, "Isn't it obvious?" Everyone waited in anticipation. "The best looking girl in our class is hands down Nagisa."

The room went silent.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Nagisa was on his feet now.

Nakamura chuckled, "Dude, stop teasing him, now come on answer the question seriously."

"I was serious." Karma grumbled then he went back to normal, "Umm, maybe Yada or something..." Everyone could see why he had said Yada and moved on to Karma's turn. "Nagisa." Nagisa had already sat back down and calmed down. He took the cup and put his hand in he pulled out: DARE. Nagisa looked at the paper and all he felt was dread. Oh, course he had to pick dare when he had the class demon picking it. He sighed and showed the piece of paper to the group. Karma smirked.

He got up and went to the kitchen, he came back with a small white plastic box, Nagisa knew what it was and his eyes widened. "I dare you to hold still." Karma put his hand into the box and pulled out a few ice cubes. "Yeah sorry, this dare is really overused, but it has to be done today." Nagisa wanted to run away, but Karma had just dared him to hold still so he wasn't allowed to. Karma walked over to the blunette, pulled him up and put the two ice cubes down the back of his shirt.

Nagisa had to keep himself together and not squirm as the ice melted and ran down his back. Karma chuckled as he watched the blunette cringe and shut his eyes as it melted. Karma put another two and the blunette didn't realise until it was too late that the redhead had put one down his pants as well. As it melted the blunette couldn't keep composed anymore and started wriggling and shaking the ice out of his shirt. "KARMA DON'T PUT ICE DOWN MY PANTS!" The red head laughed along with the rest of the people in the room, "Nagisa~ You ruined the dare! You were supposed to stay still~!"

Nagisa scoffed and sat down again, arms crossed. Karma got a good idea and tipped the rest of the ice cubes on Nagisa, there were only four left, but they had partly melted so Nagisa had water get tipped on him as well. At first, he was surprised, then annoyed. He shook the ice off of himself and stood up slowly, "Get. Away. From. Me." Karma knew he needed to move away. Nagisa chased Karma around until Karma picked up the remaining ice that he had tipped.

...

Then he was chasing Nagisa. Long story short, Nagisa had four half-melted ice cubes down his pants and Karma held him still until all four had melted completely. "Karma, STOP IT, its cold!" He shook himself when he was let go.

Nakamura was smirking, "Well~, that was the most entertaining."

Nagisa was over it, "I think we should order lunch, we're getting pizza." Then he stood up and stomped to the phone. They decided to play one more round and then they thought the pizza would be there. Nagisa came back and sat down, "Sugino." He took the cup and put his hand into it. He pulled out DARE. Sugino gulped, Nagisa was a nice guy, but at the moment it was hard to tell whether he was in a bad mood or not.

Nagisa thought for a couple of seconds, "I dare you to pretend that you are on fire." Sugino blinked, 'That's not too bad.' Sugino got up and started jumping around the room while yelling, "Fire!" "Ow." "I'm burning!" "Help me!" He started rolling on the ground and when he got up he jumped around some more. He finished and sat back down while laughing with the group. The pizza hadn't arrived so they did another round.

Sugino chose Terasaka and he pulled out TRUTH. "Uhh, what are you afraid of?" Terasaka stiffened. He didn't like telling people his weaknesses, it was embarrassing. He didn't answer. Sugino tilted his head, 'Maybe I shouldn't have asked him that.' Terasaka knew the longer he said nothing the more they would get intrigued. "I'm afraid of ... nothing."

Sugino whined, "That's not an answer!"

Terasaka looked around the group, then at the floor his face turning slightly pink. "Well, I guess I'm afraid of, like, not meaning anything to anyone ... having no purpose..." He hung his head. Sugino felt bad for asking him something like that, "Dude I'm sorry for asking that."

...

"Nah, it's okay..." Terasaka would never say this out loud, but he trusted the people in class E, they understood each other and were always there for each other as well. He didn't mind telling them his fears. He picked up the cup, "There is only one person who hasn't had a go now. Kayano." Kayano got off the couch and took the cup from Terasaka. She sat down again and put her hand into the cup, she pulled out: TRUTH. Terasaka leant back a bit and thought of a question. "What would you do with the billion yen?"

Kayano didn't even blink, "I would buy heaps and heaps of pudding!" Everyone in the room sweatdropped. 'Really?' The doorbell rang and Nagisa went to get the pizza. They all stayed in the living room and everyone decided to sit on the floor. Nakamura left to wash off the horrible makeup she had on and when she returned she was back to normal. Kurahashi and Okajima hid their faces when the pizza guy came so that he wouldn't think they were weird or something.

The pizza didn't last long and before long all of it was gone. The group exchanged looks and they decided to end the game and spend the rest of their time together watching a movie. They all agreed and enjoyed their downtime feeling a little closer to each other than before.

**Author's Note:**

> From the original upload: 
> 
> ANNNNND DONE. I've had this story as a draft on my computer for probably over a year now. I decided to pick this up and finally complete it so I'm sorry if the ending seems really abrupt but I need to finish it and get it out of the back of my mind. Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> \-----------
> 
> Maybe check out some of my other works. :)


End file.
